Kirara's Secret
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Kirara takes off a lot and the group starts getting concerned, what is the real reason behind her disappearances? Please r&r, it shall be better than it sounds;
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kirara's Secret

Description: Kirara takes off a lot and the group starts getting concerned, what is the real reason behind her disappearances? Please r&r, it shall be better than it sounds;)

Disclaimer: InuYasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1

The sleepy feline stretched out her front legs and purred softly before spinning around a couple of times and lying back down beside Sango. It was a chilly night and the demon twin-tailed cat had grown quite restless in the late hours. She sat up and began licking herself in hopes it would calm her to sleep.

When that didn't work she went over to Kagome's yellow carrying bag and noticed that it was luckily opened. Kirara stuck her nose into the large bag and began sifting through all Kagome's belongings until she finally found the cat treats that Kagome had brought especially for her.

When she got a couple in her mouth, Kirara pulled her head out of the bag and munched on them happily, but quietly enough where no one would wake up. After her snack she curled up next to Sango once more and closed her drowsy eyes.

That is when she heard a faint noise and her ear twitched in its approach. She turned her head to the door curiously, without moving the rest of her body.

Figuring it was no use trying to forward her effort to sleep, she got up and went to the door of the hut her and her company were sharing.

She looked back at her companion and made a noise as if letting her know she would be back.

She was able to push the door open with her nose since it was only a curtain like door made of bamboo. She didn't have to push it far since she was small, but as soon as she was able, she squeezed through the doorway and out to the fresh night air.

Kirara stood still for a moment, looking up into the beautiful starry sky. To the fireflies that twinkled artfully in their dance and the shooting star high above her head. After taking all of this in she followed her ears to the faint noise.

Inside Sango moved in her wake, still half asleep. She absentmindedly moved her hand across the spot Kirara had been the last time she saw her. This brought Sango fully awake and she stared at the spot a few seconds. When her brain began waking up also, she sat up and looked around.

"Kirara," she whispered.

She got up slowly as not to wake anyone and went to the door. Once outside, she too got momentarily mesmerized by the beauty of nighttime.

"Kirara," she finally called, but there was no answer.

A hint of worry plastered onto Sango's expression, but she went in, hoping she was just out chasing a mouse and would be back before morning.

Inuyasha could be a heavy sleeper when he really got into his sleep, but the morning after, brought Inuyasha into his crabby mood. He heard the sounds of his friends echoing something over and over. Inuyasha growled in his sleep and his ears moved up and down until they picked up the clear calling of 'Kirara.'

Sleepily, Inuyasha sat up with a face that suggested he was not in the very best mood to be woken up in the morning when they didn't even have a lead on their clever foe. His eyes still droopy, the half demon, scratched his ears with his foot just like the dog he really was.

That's when Shippo chose the wrong time to run into the hut as the others were outside.

"Have you seen Kirara?" he asked frantically.  

Inuyasha grabbed the small kitsune by the tail and brought him straight at eye level with him before saying in an annoying tone and greeted teeth, "Do I look like I've seen Kirara?"

"Kagome," Shippo cried, struggling to free himself.

"Sit boy," Inuyasha heard just before he plummeted to the floor.

Kagome, who had entered the hut, caught Shippo in the air before he too would have hit the floor from Inuyasha's fall.

"Inuyasha," she said in a warning tone, "jeez, what's your problem this morning."

Inuyasha mumbled angrily into the wood of the floor.

Soon Miroku and Sango joined the others inside.

"Don't worry Sango, Kirara has gone off on her own and she was fine then after we found out she was alive," Miroku put his hand to his chin, recalling the memory.

"Yeah not thinks to a certain fox kid who didn't tell us where she was," Inuyasha snarled, shooting a threateningly look at Shippo as he sat up.

"Uh, I don't know where she is, honest," Shippo shot up his hands in defense, shaking them in front of him as he sweat nervously.

"Inuyasha sit," Kagome said.

"Would you stop that?" Inuyasha barked, lifting his head slowly from the floor for the second time.

"Shippo has already apologized for that," Kagome shot back, glaring at him.

Through all of this, Sango looked at the door and finally said, "I just hope she's ok."

A/N: yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to write on other stories at the moment, but I couldn't help it, lol, I wanted to start this story because I think it will be good also so please review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was such a fine and beautiful day that the group decided to have a picnic outside for lunch after a whole morning with no sign of Kirara.

 Sango was beyond worried and she sadly picked at her food with her chopsticks instead of eating.

 "Look, it's Kirara," Shippo cried, pointing with his own chopsticks in the direction he saw there feline friend running to them.

 Sango looked up and her expression suddenly changed to a relieved smile. She stood up and ran towards Kirara. She met her half way, bent down, held out her arms and waited until Kirara jumped in them.

 "Kirara, where have you been?" she asked, hugging her. Kirara licked her to say that she was sorry that she worried her.

Sango wished she could speak cat like Kirara, but even though they spoke differently, the two had shared such a bond that Kirara could tell her anything without words.

"See, Kirara's fine," Inuyasha said as the two joined them. Sango split her share of food with Kirara, who sat in her lap, since Inuyasha and Shippo had ate most of the leftovers already.

"We're glad you're safe Kirara," Kagome told her with a smile.

Kirara rose from her food and meowed before digging back in.

"She certainly has an appetite," Sango said as she took a bite of her own food now, "she must not have had much food while she was by herself."

"Crazy cat, all that hunting and you let whatever it was get the best of you," Inuyasha said, woofing down more food.

Kirara cocked her head to the side, blinked and returned to her food.

"Well I'm just glad she's back with us," Sango said, stroking Kirara's soft fur.

"Me too," Shippo agreed, happily reaching for the last bit of food on the tray.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said, reaching for it faster, grabbing the morsel with his chopsticks.

"Hey that's mine," Shippo pouted.

"Snooze you lose," Inuyasha said waving it in front of Shippo before gulping it down.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said frowning at him.

"Oh don't say it, I got it first," Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah, but you don't have to gloat about it," Kagome crossed her arms, "Sit boy."

Sango looked down, "Kirara's fast asleep," she said, surprised.

"I guess that long journey took it out of her," Miroku suggested. Sango nodded then stood up.

"I'm going to go put her in the hut where it's more comfortable," she told them before leaving into the small hut they shared.

Sango carefully put Kirara on her bed then petted her again, "I wonder what you were doing all that time," she said quietly to herself.

A/N: sorry it's so short, I'm just building the suspense now aren't I?;) btw please read my msg I posted on my profile under attention readers, I'm trying to expand my writing horizons and would like a new category idea, thanks;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok, we're off you guys," said Kagome waving back at Miroku, Sango and Shippo, "we should be back tomorrow."

As the three watched Inuyasha and Kagome head off to the well it wasn't long before they saw them get into an argument.

Miroku shook his head, "Same as usual, fighting before they even get there."

"If Kagome hasn't got it hard enough with all those exams she's going to be taking before they get back, I hope he lets her study," Sango put in.

Shippo sighed then turned around, "Hey where's Kirara?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then turned around, "Oh no, she's gone again," complained Sango going over to the abandoned hut that they had been staying at. Sure enough when she got there she saw no sign of the feline anywhere.

"How could she not go without telling me, she must know I worry about her," said Sango, heading back outside with Miroku and Shippo.

"Well don't," Miroku said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "we'll help you look for her, right Shippo."

Shippo nodded with a smile, "Sure, I'll help."

The three separated to individually search the area.

"Kirara," Shippo called, holding his hands around his mouth like a megaphone. As he walked he saw a rustling in the bushes ahead of him. Wishing he hadn't agreed to go searching on his own, Shippo asked in a meek voice, "Kirara, is that you?"

Out from the bushes jumped a little girl who looked to be Shippo's age. Shippo jumped back in alarm, holding his chest with his small hand and shaking from surprise.

"AH!" the girl yelped.

Shippo frowned at her, wondering what her problem was, he was the one that got scared. Then he got his answer.

"A demon, run away," the girl cried, running away with her arms waving in the air.

"No, it's ok, I'm a good demon," Shippo said.

The girl turned and stood still in confusion. Now Shippo got a good look at her. She had black hair that was tied into pigtails and an orange flowery kimono.

"A good demon?" she repeated, still a little uneasy.

"Um, yeah, actually I'm trying to find my friend Kirara," Shippo told her, maybe she could help.

"Kirara," the girl repeated.

"Yeah, that's right," Shippo answered, wondering if she was just going to repeat what he says, "but I better keep looking, so…"

"Oh, I'll help too," the girl said excitedly, "I'm good at finding things," she reached in her pocket and pulled out a round rock and a few other nick nacks, "see,"

Shippo laughed nervously, he thought she was cute and everything, but still kind of weird, "ok, well she's a demon cat, she's small and…"

The girl gasped, "I know Kirara."

"You do?" asked Shippo surprised.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, she's been hanging around our village; I can take you there if you want."

"Yeah," Shippo's face lit up, "Oh, but I need to get my friends first, they're looking for her too, I'll be right back," and with that Shippo took off to find Miroku and Sango.

When Shippo returned the girl was sitting on a big rock, swinging her legs back and forth, watching them as if she was bored.

"These are my friends, Miroku and Sango," Shippo said pointing to the monk and demon slayer behind him. The girl looked at them amazed, "Wow, a real demon slayer and monk cool."

Shippo laughed a little, wondering what was so amusing about it, then he remembered, "Oh yeah and I'm Shippo."

"My name's Minori," the girl said with a bashful yet warm smile. A smile that reddened Shippo's cheeks and gave him a goofy smile. Sango hid a chuckle behind her hand. Ever since Shippo told them that Kirara was in a nearby village her worry was lessened a great amount, at least she knew she was safe.

"Come on," said Minori motioning that she wanted them to follow her, so they did.

"I see you are infatuated with this girl Shippo," whispered Miroku so Minori couldn't hear. Sango covered up her laughter; it was so cute when Shippo had his little crushes.

"Am not!" said Shippo, a little to loudly as his cheeks proved Miroku's suspicion as they turned a bright shade of red.

Minori turned around and the three gave her a innocent grin. Minori shrugged the weird moment off, just happy to have the company.

"This is so exciting, it's like a secret mission to find the missing tiger baby," Minori finally said as she led the group through a forest.

Miroku and Sango looked at Shippo who only shrugged. Minori laughed as if she knew what they were doing and started to explain.

"It's a story my sister told me, she tells me a lot of stories, see I don't have many friends so my sister keeps me company,"

Shippo sighed sadly feeling sorry for her; he knew what it felt to be alone before he met Inuyasha and Kagome. Finally Minori stopped at a long bush that separated them from the village ahead. Minori peered over the bush and the others followed and peered over as well.

"See, that's my sister, Akiko," Minori said, pointing to a young woman who was carrying a basket of vegetables strapped to her back. She had on a similar kimono as Minori except pink and long dark hair with a kind expression.

"I see, well let's not waste any time just sitting around here," Miroku said about to make his way out of the bushes to the village.

"Oh no, you don't," Sango warned, pulling him back down by his ear, "can't you restrain yourself for once?" When Sango looked back towards the village she saw her familiar feline friend.

"Kirara," she said watching as Kirara ran up to Akiko and jumped in her arms. Sango's smile faded as she watched Kirara rub lovingly on Akiko and purr. Akiko in turn stroked Kirara with a huge smile as she said, "What a good kitty you are, are you hungry?"

With this Kirara meowed her answer. The young woman reached into her basket and pulled out a small turnip, "Ok, but don't tell the other villagers I gave you this one, ok?" she said before chuckling slightly.

"I didn't know she liked turnips," Sango said, feeling a little hurt.

"Oh yeah, she loves turnips," Minori said then laughed, "my sister sneaks one to her when ever she can and she nibbles on it, it's so cute."

Sango looked away and sighed. Miroku noticed and stared at her sympathetically.

'Are you happier here than with me Kirara?' Sango asked herself sadly.

A/N: sorry it's been a while since I updated, I'm stuck on my other story When Destiny Crumbles and it's really frustrating, but I hope this one is getting more interesting, please review;)


End file.
